J'ai envie de pleurer
by Biporeo
Summary: "J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est fou comme ça peut paraître bête, à dire comme ça, à voix haute. Mais putain, oui, j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est comme ça, ça se contrôle pas. J'ai envie de chialer. J'ai envie de tout lâcher." - OS court, possibilité de Matoine, rating K seulement pour les insultes


**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans ce nouvel OS !  
**

 **Bon, je sais, c'est court, ça a été écrit dans la soirée après avoir lu des fics particulièrement tristes et comme je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, j'ai voulu atteindre l'apogée de ma tristesse en lisant "Après le bip" de Yodogo (parce que putain, c'est triste bordel ! Et je chiale à chaque fois que je la lis ;_;). D'ailleurs, pour celles et ceux qui connaissent c'te fic', vous y trouverez une petite référence.**

 **Sinon, l'OS n'est pas un Matoine (moi en l'écrivant, j'y ai pas pensé) mais en le relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait s'y confondre, donc à vous de voir si vous voyez un type qui a perdu son meilleur pote ou son amant.**

 **Bwefouille, je vous conseille d'écouter Fauve pendant votre lecture (j'hésite entre Voyou et Haut-les-coeurs) pour rentrer dans l'ambiance. Suicide Social d'Orelsan marche aussi pour l'ambiance.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est fou comme ça peut paraître bête, à dire comme ça, à voix haute. Mais putain, oui, j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est comme ça, ça se contrôle pas. J'ai envie de chialer. J'ai envie de tout lâcher. J'veux juste enfin tout laisser. Putain, j'sais même pas si on me comprend.

J'ai juste envie de pleurer. D'éclater en sanglots, là tout de suite maintenant. Pour enfin me débarrasser de toute cette haine qui me colle à la peau. J'ai envie que mes larmes lavent mon être. J'ai juste envie d'être purgé. D'être enfin délivré de toute cette colère, cette tristesse qui sommeille en moi. J'ai le sentiment que ça ira après.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Comme un enfant. Comme un sale gosse. Comme un connard de menteur. Je sais plus si je joue la comédie ou si tout est vrai. J'en ai marre. Je veux juste que ça me lâche, une bonne fois pour toute. Et qu'importe si mon masque disparaît, au moins, je serai sûr qu'il n'a pas fusionné avec ma peau. J'aurai au moins cette satisfaction.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Même si les codes sociaux gueulent que les hommes, les vrais, ne pleurent pas. Bande d'hypocrites. Chialer, c'est humain. Et ces putains de codes m'empêchent de l'être. Foutez-moi la paix avec ces conneries. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je chiale ? Je m'ferai tabasser ? Mais c'est rien ! C'est tellement peu face à ça. Face à c'que j'vis maintenant. J'en ai reçu des coups. Et la douleur qu'ç'm'a provoqué était tellement faible comparée à celle qui me traverse à présent. J'ai toujours refusé d'm'effondrer en larmes lorsqu'on me tuait avec des mots et des poings. Alors, aujourd'hui, laissez-moi pleurer. Laissez-moi enfin pleurer.

J'ai envie de pleurer putain. J'en ai tellement envie quand je vois c'te photo, avec ta tête de con en train de sourire. Je te hais. Je te hais si fort. Je suis si pitoyable, à voir comme ça. Moi, t'pleurant, comme la belle petite merde que j'suis. M'acharnant à garder intact ta saleté de messagerie. Je la déteste ! J'l'ai fait durer quoi... Une semaine ? Ils ont dû me prendre pour un fou, lorsque je lui gueulais à ton opérateur qu'il était un monstre de fermer ta putain de ligne. Un malade. Bravo, t'as réussi. J'suis au bout. J'suis arrivé au point d'agresser des gens par téléphone pour une pauvre ligne téléphonique. C'est pas comme si j'avais toutes tes vidéos sur ma clé USB, non... Moi, j'suis un égoïste, et j'ai besoin de paroles plus personnelles à mon égard qu'un "Salut bande de foutre au vomi" ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Ah parce que oui ! T'en sortais des conneries ! Et tu m'faisais pleurer, comme toujours. Pleurer de rire, plier en quatre sur le canapé, attendant que le fou rire passe. Mec, c'est c'genre de soirées qui m'donnent envie de chialer et d'insulter des connards par téléphone. C'est ce genre de souvenirs qui m'rendent mal et m'donnent envie de vomir toutes mes tripes. Je regrette nos quelques bières qui se décuplaient. Elles me paraissaient bien plus sympathiques que la bouteille de Scotch, morte à mes côtés. C'est dégueulasse comme goût en plus. Ça a un goût d'amertume, de regret. De tristesse et de trahison. De salive âcre. C'est tout bonnement dégueulasse. Imbuvable. J'repense à nos bières qui sentaient la joie, qui étaient la bonne humeur incarnée. Putain, ça m'donne envie d'vomir à force de dire des trucs aussi guimauves. On s'croirait dans une mauvaise fanfic' de pucelle. J'te jure... C'est pathétique. J'suis pathétique, à être avachi, défoncé et mort sur mon canapé. Et, couille sur le gâteau, j'me mets à parler tout seul ! Vive la schizophrénie ! Et vive mes enculés de voisins qui vont appeler les poulets parce qu'un ivrogne se met à hurler dans tout l'immeuble ! Bravo ! Encore une chose que j'aurais raté dans ma vie. Parce que, comme diraient mes chers parents, "TuTuber" c'est pas un métier. Beh j'irai vendre des domac à des connards qui s'rendent pas compte que leurs enfants se font lobotomisés le cerveau par un menu spécialement créé pour eux. Du génie ! Du grand art même ! J'ai encore envie de chialer putain ! Mais j'peux pas, parce que j'suis trop bourré pour être conscient de c'que j'ressens ! Puis j'ai l'alcool joyeux, comme tu m'le disais tout le temps. Beh ouais, t'as raison enculé ! J'suis absolument joyeux de ressembler à un vieil ivrogne qui se serait fait larguer par sa femme ! Ça m'donne presque envie de chialer tellement qu'c'est beau !

Puis merde...

J'ai l'impression de dire encore plus de conneries. J'ai l'impression d'être ces vieilles mamies qui se mettaient autour du cercueil et insultaient le défunt parce qu'il avait abandonné sa famille. J'fais la même bro' ! Et ça m'fait pitié de m'voir aussi bas. J'm'étais promis que je vivrai, qu'il me fallait juste quelques mois pour revivre normalement. Et ces putains de mois sont passées, et j'suis toujours là à me morfondre.

Mon chat est parti, j'le nourrissais plus. J'me nourris plus. Les bouteilles suffisent à mon alimentation. Ça m'donne envie de chialer. Parce que toute ma vie, j'm'suis vu dans toutes les situations les plus absurdes et imaginables et, surprise ! La situation du vieux soûlard, j'l'avais pas vu venir.

Et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Parce que t'es plus là simplement. Parce que tout me paraît chiant sans mon bro'. Beaucoup trop de choses me manquent. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour avancer. Comme si le fait qu'tu te sois barré m'empêche d'évoluer. Putain qu'c'est frustrant ! J'ai même plus touché à un SLG. L'écriture, c'n'est plus marrant. J'ai l'impression de préparer ma propre tombe. D'creuser mon tombeau dans les catacombes. J'cherche comme un chien, attendant en vain qu'son maître revienne. Et putain j'sais qu'il reviendra pas, que mes espoirs sont tous superficiels. Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ? Putain j'en sais rien, j'deviens d'plus en plus artificiel ! J'donne temps en temps d'mes nouvelles, pour pas inquiéter ma génitrice, pour lui promettre que j'ai refusé les viles avances de c'te bouteille tentatrice. Putain, tu m'verrais, tu m'reconnaîtrais pas, tu m'ferais la morale et m'engueulerais jusqu'à l'épuisement d'ta voix. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'j'attends que tu viennes m'remonter les bretelles ! Eh ouais mon gars, j'me mets à parler comme les vieux ! Faut croire que l'alcool ne me rend pas si joyeux. J'suis arrivé au plus bas, elle est où la main qui vient t'sortir d'ce cauchemar ? Encore des mensonges et des chimères. J'commence vraiment à saturer, qu'ce soit sur le plan physique ou émotionnel. J'suis à bout, j'suis au bout.

J'ai même plus envie de pleurer.

J'ai déjà versé assez de larmes.

J'préfère m'laisser crever et aller me blottir dans les bras d'mes phantasmes.

J'préfère donner ma vie à nicotine, j'serai même pas le premier à m'faire niquer par ses avances d'libertine.

J'me donnerai aussi à ses potes Alcool et Dépression, les trois ensembles font des étincelles !

Tu serais triste de m'voir. Et j'pense que j'aurais peine de moi si j'pouvais m'regarder. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre... J'suis au fond du trou. Et personne ne viendra me chercher. Tout le monde me regardera crever.

J'n'ai plus envie de pleurer. J'veux même plus regarder ta tête de con sur cette photo. Parce que j'sais qu'tes yeux m'accusent. Et j'ai pas envie que tu aies cette image de moi.

J'ai envie que t'es le souvenir d'un bon vivant, pessimiste sur les bords, vachement critique, mais plutôt sympa dans l'fond. Peut-être aussi ardu consommateur de café et d'clopes... Mais j'veux pas qu'tu vois cette image erronée que je reflète là. J'suis pas un poivrot qui comate à moitié dans son canapé, débitant toutes les conneries qui lui passe par la tête.

Rappelle-toi comment j'étais lorsqu't'étais encore là. Rappelle-toi comment la vie nous souriait. Ça m'manque. Tu m'manques.

Putain Antoine. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'donne envie de pleurer quand j'y pense...

* * *

 **Voilààà !**

 **Une petite review pour m'dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'vous ai pas trop déprimé ? Ou j'vous ai carrément pas ébranler dans votre tristesse ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
